


Ice skating dorks in love

by Rainbyotes



Series: NE festival of prompts babey!! [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dietsatire helped me edit!!, Gen, Ice Skating, Idk anything about ice skating fyi, SO MUCH FLUFF, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbyotes/pseuds/Rainbyotes
Summary: As the title reads people, also diet helped me edit and beta
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Gavin Reed
Series: NE festival of prompts babey!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058234
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: New ERA Discord: Festival of Prompts





	Ice skating dorks in love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you diet I love you mwah

It was a cool winter day and flurries were coming down, making it the perfect day to go to the ice skating rink. Or at least Leo thought so, Gavin didn't agree so much. He'd never been one for cold weather and would rather stay at home in bed but Leo practically begged him to come with.

“Why do I have to go with you?” Gavin asked from the bed as he watched Leo get dressed.

“Because one, you're my boyfriend and two, I’m not going alone to the rink. You don't even have to skate, you can just watch or something.” Leo answered as he put on an old navy sweatshirt.

“That's a very compelling argument.” Gavin replied, tone full of sarcasm as he watched Leo continue to get dressed.

“I know, right? I could be a lawyer or something.” He caught Gavin staring at him as he changed and paused.

“It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Gavin snorted, clearly not convinced.

“Yeah, sure, for you maybe.”

After Leo got his pants zipped up, he knelt in front of Gavin’s face and gave him his biggest puppy-dog eyes, which caused the rugged detective to blush.

“ _Pleeeaaaaasssse_ ,” He begged. Gavin’s face reddened further and huffed out a defeated sigh.

“Fine, I'll go with you. But tell anyone about this and you're dead.” 

“Would never dream of it.” Leo said. He leaned forward and gave Gavin a kiss on the cheek, which made him flush harder. 

“Don't forget to dress warm!” He reminded the older man as he got out of bed.

After they were both dressed and ready to go, they stopped for some food at the corner store. Which basically meant he was going to get something full of sugar or really bad for him.

“Are you really getting a _Honey-Bun_?” Gavin questioned when he saw what Leo had in his hands.

“Hell yeah, dude! These things slap.” Leo declared and set his stuff on the counter to check out. He noticed Gavin had only gotten coffee. It wasn’t exactly surprising, Gavin loved coffee and never seemed very interested in corner store food as it was mostly junk.

“I see you’re sticking with the classic black coffee.” He teased, which earned him an eye roll.

“Says the guy that once lived off of energy-drinks for a whole week.”

Gavin brushed him off and paid for their items. Leo gasped at him dramatically and they walked out the store with their haul. 

Once they were in the car, it didn't take long for them to consume their respective things and start the drive to the ice rink. After a relatively quiet journey, (save for some tasteful christmas music playing on the radio), they stepped out of the car and into the cold. Flurries had begun to get thicker and stick to the ground.

“You sure you're gonna be warm enough, babe?” He teased.

Leo snickered at how many layers Gavin was wearing. He donned two shirts, a winter coat, the thickest pair of pants he owned, and some heavy-duty snow boots. The outfit was polished off with a hat, one of the many beanies in Leos collection. He was trying really hard not to laugh at his boyfriend but it was _so hard_.

“Shut up, you know that I get cold easily.” Gavin huffed. 

He grabbed Leo's hand, practically dragging him through the parking lot and to the ice-rink doors. They entered the rink, which was still chilly but less-so than the outside. They rented their skates and sat down to put them on. Leo was able to fit them on effortlessly, while Gavin struggled a bit, probably from his snow boots.

“You need help there, big guy?” Leo offered, which got him the infamous ‘how dare you try to help me’ glare, but the detective was able to get his skates on. He was a bit unsteady on his feet but got the hang of it pretty quickly.

“Alright, let's see how good you are, big shot.” Gavin said as soon as they hit the ice. That was a mistake because, 1. Leo used to skate and 2. Gavin himself could barely skate, there was no way he could compete. Letting his support go didn’t seem like a good idea. 

“Sure, watch this!” Leo said with a grin.

He took off from the wall and gained speed quickly. Luckily, there weren't a lot of people on the ice, so he had enough space to do a simple toe jump, which earned him a few looks from the other skaters.

Meanwhile, Gavin slowly crawled along the wall, too scared to venture out onto the ice. The only thing supporting his weight was two thin pieces of metal, and he didn’t trust them. A smiling Leo slid up to him with a look of pure joy.

“Did you see that?! I can't believe I actually managed to do that, that's like the first time I’ve done a toe jump in _years_!” He was ecstatic and seeing Leo genuinely happy made Gavin happy too, even if it meant dragging him to a freezing ice rink. 

“Yeah, I saw,” Gavin started, then he paused when he noticed what was playing on the radio. It was a song he hasn't heard in a long time. “Wait, do you hear that? Is that-”

“All I Want for Christmas is You?” Leo cut him off as the classic tune filled the air. They looked at eachother and started to laugh.

“Holy shit, are we getting old??” Gavin questioned as he wiped away a tear.

“Oh god, are we turning into boomers?”

“I hope not,” He replied. He dreaded the thought of turning into an old bag of bones. Leo took his hand and started tugging on it.

“Alright, enough wall hugging dude, let's get you out on the ice!”

And with that, Gavin was no longer holding onto the wall for dear life, instead, he was now holding onto his boyfriend for dear life.

“Phck!” 

“Dude, calm down, it's just like roller skating. Just relax and hold onto me.” Leo assured him as he tried to hold back a laugh.

“I can't believe I let you convince me to come here.” Gavin grumbled as he slowly got used to the motions.

“It's because you love me _soooo_ much.” Leo said smugly.

“Damn right I do.”

And with that, they continued to skate around the rink, hand-in-hand. They had fun for a few hours, listening to old Christmas songs and talking about random things that came to mind. Gavin, secretly, was glad he didn't just stay in bed all day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won’t do prompts everyday so don’t expect it but yeah I love these idiots!!!


End file.
